


[Podfic] The Pie Job

by sophinisba



Series: Happy Birthday Thingswithwings (2010) [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, F/M, Fluff, Food, M/M, Multi, Pie, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: thingswithwings's story read aloud: "Eliot is baking pies. Alec and Parker are hoping to eat pies. Not my most complicated plot."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pie Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256943) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Leverage/The%20Pie%20Job.mp3) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 7 minutes

  
---


End file.
